When Two Worlds Collide
by Jeeves13
Summary: Audrey McGill and her friends are about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.


"Audrey Catherine McGill, if you don't get out of bed and down these stairs right now, I'll throw your dirty laundry onto the front lawn" Audrey's mother called angrily from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Audrey smiled into her pillow. She knew her mother wouldn't dare do that though she's been threatening for years.  
  
Audrey sighed to herself "Another day at school" she thought. She rolled out of bed with a thump. She picked herself up off of the pale blue carpet and walked slowly towards her closet.  
  
"Audrey Hurry it up, don't make me come up there!" "I'm up mum hang on, Jesus" she mumbled the last part. Audrey opened the squeaky closet doors and looked through the many items of unworn clothes. After ten minutes of critical decision-making, Audrey decided on a pale blue v neck t-shirt and a jean mini skirt.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, she rolled her eyes and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Audrey was finishing brushing her teeth when her mother called again. "Audrey we're leaving now!" "Coming" Audrey called franticly as she spat out the toothpaste in her mouth rinsed and then ran out of her room and downstairs.  
  
"Finally, thought you'd drown in the toilet bowl." "Very funny Amelia you should become a comedian" Amelia was Audrey's younger sister; she was getting into a lot of trouble at school because she was always ditching class.  
  
"Amelia you actually gonna go to class today?" "Screw you Barbie" "Amelia, I don't want to hear you use that language ever again. And Audrey leave your sister alone, she promised no more ditching." Rebecca McGill said sternly.  
  
"Jamie! Come on" the youngest McGill daughter came bouncing out of the lounge room. "Coming mum" Ten years old and already mastered the art of manipulation. And people said Audrey and Amelia were bad influences on her. "Everyone in the car!" Rebecca called. She had a meeting that day with the feminist group she was co-in charge of.  
  
Twenty minutes, three vicious arguments, and two groundings later. Everyone was where she was meant to be. Audrey jumped out of her mother's car and grabbed her bag.  
  
She waved goodbye to her mother and set on her way to Danielle's locker where her and her three best friends Hailey Morgan, Aurora Piper and Danielle Baker met each other every morning.  
  
She was almost there when someone called her name. "Audrey! Audrey you dropped this" She turned around to see that it was Vern Tessio who had called her name. "You dropped this back there," he said nervously handing her a book she'd dropped on her way up the main staircase. "Oh thanks Vern" Audrey said sweetly. "Th-that's Ok really" he stuttered, his face had turned bright red. "See you later Vern" Audrey said seeing his friends were coming up behind him. "Oh yeah bye!" As she was walking away, towards the doors of building f she could hear Teddy Du Champ, Chris Chambers and Gordie La Chance discussing Vern's Brilliance in talking to her. She smiled to herself and kept walking towards Danielle's locker.  
  
"Hey! Audrey, guess what!" Were the first words one of her best friends Hailey Morgan said to her as she reached Danielle's locker. "What?" she asked. "Well you know how Mrs Garret left?" "How could I forget we all cheered when that hag left"? "Yeah but we have a new teacher. Mrs topers." "Who's she?" "I don't know she's new" "Well we have her next period we'll see."  
  
When the bell rang the four girls entered the classroom and sat down They had been sitting there for about three minutes when Mrs topers entered. She was a middle-aged woman, with her hair in a tight bun and beady snake- like eyes that darted across the room pausing on each student. "Well" she started obviously trying to choose her words carefully. "This term I will be choosing the seating arrangements and I think I will sit you in alphabetical order. Let's see Diana Adams up the front." After about twenty minutes of seating arrangements Danielle was sitting next to Chris Chambers. Audrey was sitting at a table in the middle of the room with Gordie La Chance on her right and Hailey on her left. Aurora was behind Audrey and Hailey. And Vern Tessio was behind her. "Now" Mrs Toper said bitterly. "Open up your textbooks to page two hundred and five." "Hi I'm Audrey, and this is Hailey" Audrey said introducing herself and her friend to the boy they'd be sharing a seating arrangement with for the rest of the year. "Hi I'm Gordie" the three of them got into a conversation pretty quickly about Elvis, "So Gordie" Hailey asked. "The dance is in two weeks who are you thinking of asking?" Gordie blushed. "Hailey don't ask questions like that!" Audrey scolded her. "Why not I want to know, who Gordie you can tell us!" "Um ok Donna Thurman" "No way!" the two girls said at the same time. "She is a bitch!" Hailey said in a disgusted voice. "So? She's hot" Audrey laughed and Hailey rolled her eyes. When the lesson ended Gordie grabbed Hailey's arm. "Hey you two, me and the guys were gonna go to Sally's Diner after school do you and your friends want to meet us there?" Audrey and Hailey looked at each other, Audrey shrugged. "Sure, what time?" Hailey asked. "About four thirty?" "Ok" They all walked out of the classroom and into the classes they all had next. All wondering what that afternoon would be like. 


End file.
